


BFF

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie works too hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFF

Natalie was bone tired, and just wanted sleep. Never mind that it was New Year's, that midnight had come and gone while she was investigating the cause of death on a Jane Doe.

She headed for home, realizing wanly that she was leaving before sun up, but then remembering she'd come in the night before last and never left.

Her home, her bed all beckoned to her, but there was a brief surge of adrenaline on entering.

"Easy, Nat. I thought you'd be wiped," Nick's voice told her, before he was there, pressing a warm cup of soup into her hands, then sliding an arm along her shoulders. "Schanke and I finished before you, and I came over, used the key you gave me."

"Thanks, Nick." She leaned into him, let him take care of her. Who cared if her best friend in all the world was an 800 year old vampire?


End file.
